


Discovery Channel

by FelineBlue



Series: This Is How I Lost You [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, And sick of their teenage hormones, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Crying, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Pure Smut, Rimming, Shiro is actual space dad, Smut, Switching, Teenagers, Theyre both switches in my books, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Valentine's Day, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Lance grit his teeth as Keith bit around his collarbone, he could feel the sharp sting of the mark and already could tell it would be one of the darkest ones Keith had ever given him.Just as the two were about to argue again, the door to the shower room swung open and all the blood within their bodies slowly turned to ice. Shiro walked in with a black towel slung low around his hips as he absently scratched at the back of his head and yawned, his eyes closed as he passed by the two's shared stall.“Do you think he noticed?”Lance murmured softly to Keith as they continued to watch their leader's back, the two of them slowly drifting apart from one another.“I noticed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage hormones are flying out of control once the two of them start actually having sex. Its just how it works, you show a virgin what sex is like and that's all they become obsessed with till they get bored of it. But, being two horny teenagers is really hard when you have actual space invaders trying to destroy planets and take over the galaxy on your tail. Not to also mention that there is only seven people on a massive ship that you have to see all day, every day.... Well... You're BOUND to be interrupted... or caught.
> 
> Most of it is edited, and yes it is I who is YET AGAIN late with a holiday themed Klance fic.
> 
> Fight me, I suck okay.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day... In March.  
> Also, if you know what the title is referencing then I will write you whatever you want LOL

It wasn't Keith's best idea ever, but it was quite rewarding until Shiro walked into the common room.

This wouldn't have been a problem at all if it weren't for Lance's mouth currently being wrapped around his cock.

“H-hey Shiro. What's up?”

Luckily, the two of them decided to attack each other behind the couch, the only problem was that Lance was on his knees and the fucker was still tall enough that you could see the top of his head from in front of the couch. Keith leaned forward as casually as he could, he tried his best to shield Lance's head from view.

Shiro gave him a weird look before clearing his throat. “Have you seen Lance anywhere? He promised Coran that he and Hunk would help clean out the airlocks.”

Keith tried his best to smile sadly but just as he was about to, Lance swallowed him down to the root before hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard.

“A-ah, no. I haven't seen him, have you tried his room?”

For quiznack's sake could Shiro please leave. Lance wasn't helping at all, Keith glanced down quickly to only meet the mischievous blue eyes of his boyfriend as he slipped himself out from his mouth and pressed the flat of his tongue against the head.

“Ugh, Keith are you alright? You're turning all red in your face.”

Shiro started to step forward but Keith quickly waved his hands as he jerked his hips forward. He hung his head as he took a deep breath in. Lance then decided it was a good time to slide his cock back down all the way into the back of his throat.

“Fuck, ugh, no I'm alright. I'm just really warm right now, its hot in here don't you think?”

Keith looked up at him and tried his best to smile as he pretended to fan himself vigorously. He could feel his cheeks turn feverish as he lied, it also didn't help that Lance now choose to smooth his palms over his thighs and squeeze slightly. His tongue flattening itself underneath the shaft while his head bobbed up and down along the entire length.

“Umm, okay... I'll just. Go then.”

Shiro mumbled out as he looked at Keith confused, his thick brow raised in question at the red paladin before turning to leave.

The minute the door slide shut was the same moment Keith slid out from his throat to cum all over Lance's face.

~*~

“Fuck Keith, keep still.”

“I'm sorry, I really can't when you're two fingers deep inside me, ugh fuck.”

Which was what was currently happening at what felt like 3 in the morning and was probably the only time Lance was going to get a piece of Keith's ass. All throughout this week was a very consistently and very annoying turn of events as the two of them had literally no time with each other anymore.

It was like their first two weeks of actually being a thing all over again.

If it wasn't training or group building exercises, it was the Galra or distress beacons that were flaring up almost every other day. It was more or less minor incidents when the beacons were found, and that one awkward time where it really was a massive invasion of Galran soldiers. Which was also the same day that they only sent two paladins to check it out and almost lost them both in one go.

But that was also a great day because Lance finally got Keith to fuck him for the first time.

“Ugh, fuck Lance do that again please.”

Keith's breathing was very laboured and his pale skin was burning hot as Lance pressed his lips back to his neck. He pressed his two fingers further into him as the soft pads brushed against the bundle of nerves he had been looking for. Keith jerked forward and pressed his chest tight to Lance's as his mouth fell open in a silent scream.

“Mejor?”

Lance snickered, his lips brushing Keith's neck again as he watched Keith's face scrunch up and his eyelids flutter shut. Lance pressed his fingers against it once more as he sunk his teeth into the juncture of his neck where it met his shoulder and the sound that came out of Keith next was something glorious.

Until the room fell into an array of flashing red lights and a loud, blaring alarm filled the quiet space.

“OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE I WAS ABOUT TO CUM.”

 

~*~

Lance was never opposed to being catered to or even being taken care of when it came to certain people. Like for Hunk for instance, Lance knew how to cook of course but Hunk had always been this culinary master chef since they were 10. He never turned down a home cooked meal from his best friend or turned him away when he was much too stuck in his head. Hunk was very good at getting him to pull through whatever mess was going on inside his head and to get himself back on track. 

He liked to be doted on.

But not by Keith.

Not. One. Bit.

The blue paladin was currently locked away in his room suffering from the aftermaths of a still healing injury. He had already spent the two hours in the healing pod with Keith pacing outside of the glass like a tiger waiting for it's handlers to throw him some meat. It was just a standard blaster wound as well; plasma entered through the right bicep and right back out. 

Relatively, a clean shot.

Only problem was that Lance was now suffering from a high fever and was totally not well enough to pilot blue any time soon.

His sleeping had become erratic and he had begun to have nightmares like he had before when he was admitted into the pod for his popped shoulder previously. Lance would sometimes wake up in the middle of the afternoon screaming bloody murder and fight away flames that were not there; despite being surrounded by his whole team trying to calm him down.

Allura had mentioned that it could be all the stress that was affecting him and the very little sleep he was getting, Pidge had backed up that statement as well before Shiro weighed in his two cents deeming it fact.

But Keith, oh Keith, he fought tooth and nail to tell everybody Lance was fine.

Lance was not fine.

Lance was horny as all hell but was too sick to even get himself to the shower to jack it to his boyfriend.

Sure yeah, he was stressed out of his mind but he had Keith now. All his frustrations were worked out on him and to be quite frank; it was all his fault anyway for educating him in the art of sexual intercourse. Lance was totally fine with the quick hand jobs they shared before heading out of bed every morning or the random fumblings in the shower when no one was watching over them. Or the fact that Lance now had a huge thing for sucking Keith dry while his boyfriend's gloved hands held his jaw and pulled his hair.

But now, he was craving dick like a dog who chases after a bone.

Every time he was around Keith, they'd do nothing but fuck.

Ah, the days when all they did was cuddle and enjoy each other's company. Now, Lance just fucks Keith into their mattress any chance he gets a hold of him because the neighbourhood watch wasn't around to stop the two from attacking each other. 

Ah... cabrón pobre.

Which was currently what was annoying him. Lance hadn't seen Keith in a good few days and it was all thanks to the fact that everyone thought he was sick from being too stressed out. Coran had debunked it to just having what the humans called 'the flu'. The Altean knew it as something else but no one on team Voltron had the nerve to try and pronounce the illness that had passed the alien's furry lips.

However, Keith had turned into a mother hen and smothered Lance every time they did get to see each other. It was always under the watchful eye of either Shiro or Allura; however they would also hover around and ask a billion questions while all Lance wanted to do was pull the stupid mullet boy into his bed and cuddle him.

But no, he tried that once when he had finally broken out from the fever that had first put him on solitary lock down and was quickly shut down by Shiro shoving his whole body in front of Keith.

Lance had never wanted to sink into the floor as much as he did that day.

Nor did he ever think that he would taste what Shiro's pants tasted like.

Especially in THAT region of his body.

The doors to his dorm slid open and immediately Lance groaned, “Please, for quiznack's sake. Can't a guy just be sick in peace for one time in his life?”

He pulled the covers over his head and snuggled further down into his bed as the person sat down quietly. The mattress sunk down where his pillow was but he stubbornly kept the sheet over himself as his lips turned down further into a childish pout.

“Shiro is with Allura right now in the navigation room and I figured out a way to disable the intercom to your dorm. We have two minutes before they notice.”

“That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth, starboy.”

Lance shucked his sheets down as Keith cupped his jaw immediately when he surfaced out from the warm blanket. Their lips slid against each others' roughly before it became more gentle, although Keith was already sliding himself up over top of Lance and pressed his hips into his own. 

A groan escaped past Lance's open mouth as he tilted his head back, allowing Keith to drag his teeth down his warm neck and bite into the soft flesh of his throat. His hands slid themselves into Lance's hair as he busied himself with marking up and bruising him while Lance hooked one of his legs over Keith's hip. The red paladin once again bit down and tugged hard, he could feel the dull sting wash over him quickly as the pain turned into a pleasurable rush that fuelled his lust.

God, did he ever love this boy so much.

As Keith laid his tongue flat against the fresh indents of his teeth, Lance rolled his hips up against Keith's as he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. He heard Keith growl softly as his warm breath washed over his collar bone while Lance continued to grind himself up against him, the friction that he created made his whole body burn with electricity and need before his head was yanked back roughly.

“Fuck Lance, I've missed you.”

Keith said thickly, his teeth catching Lance's bottom lip as burning dark violet eyes met hungry blue ones. Keith then slid a hand down his chest and pressed the heel of his palm to his hardened length that was still trapped inside his pyjama pants as they both shared a slow kiss.

Lance let out a sharp cry as his head fell back against the pillow once more, their lips falling away from each other as Lance rubbed himself against Keith's hand, his nails digging into Keith's leather clad shoulders as his lips slowly curled up into a wolfish smile.

“I've missed your mouth.”

He could see the flush slowly start to run all over Keith's face before his eyes hardened with desire. His pupils were almost as large as his irises, the dark violet of his eyes were almost swallowed up by the black. Keith lowered his mouth to Lance's chest as he placed soft kisses on his overly hot skin, his palm still grinding itself into Lance as he tried his best to keep his mouth shut.

“Just my mouth?”

Keith murmured darkly, his eyes flicking up to look at Lance once more before removing his hand from his hair and pushing up the sleep shirt he wore. His warm tongue slide across his abdomen as Lance took in a shaky breath, he tried his best to prop himself up on his elbows so he could watch as Keith ran his tongue along one of his sharp hip bones.

“I've missed your tongue too, and your hair.”

Lance continued, although he tried his best to keep his voice as steady as he could while Keith slowly pulled the waist band of his pants down and over his erection. It stood proudly in front of his face as Lance brought one of his hands up to his mouth. If he was going to try to keep quiet, then he'd need something to bite on and he refused to sink his teeth into a pillow.

“Mhmm..?” 

One of Keith's brows raised as he looked up at Lance, a questioning look was on his face as his hand curled around the base of Lance's cock before pulling upwards in a slow stroke.

“Ah-h. I know how much you like your hair pulled. I like watching you, it-it looks really nice when your hair is pulled back.”

He knew Keith was teasing him now as he continued to stroke him. It was all too slow for Lance to get anything out of this but pure frustration. Lance watched as Keith's tongue wet his bottom lip before he flicked it against the tip of his cock. His eyes never wavering away from Lance's stare.

“You're really reckless when you fight but you're always so careful with me. I want you to be reckless with me too.”

Lance bit his knuckle again as Keith flattened his tongue against his length and licked a slow stripe up from the root of his cock to the tip, his tongue swirled around the head before he brought just the whole thing into his mouth.

“¡ Ay dios mío! You also really like it when I speak to you in Spanish for some fucking reason.”

His hips bucked up involuntarily as Keith brought more of him into his mouth. The red paladin's hands immediately grabbed hold of his hips and held him down, his bruising grip only adding to the coil of pleasure that was building up inside of his lower stomach.

Keith bobbed his head a bit faster as he tried his best to bring most of Lance's cock into his mouth. Lance really did enjoy watching him while he did this, he knew Keith had a sensitive gag reflex but watching him try to pull it as smoothly down his throat as he could was enough for him to cum just like that.

“Ah-h, I think I just missed all of you. You stupid, long haired, beautiful genius.” 

“Not genius enough. You both have one minute to get yourselves decent before Shiro comes storming into your room, Lance. Oh and Keith, nice job buddy but you forget to block out the surveillance system. Just for future reference, for when you guys wanna get jiggy with it without the space parents finding out; just mute the mic in the room and block out the camera in the hall. Cheers!”

Keith hadn't seen Lance go so red and so flaccid as quick as he had at that moment in time.

 

~*~

Diplomacy and being defenders of the universe go hand in hand with each other; or so Allura says. 

At this current point in time, Keith would have never imagined being dressed in what the Alteans considered formal wear and was pleasantly surprised to see that everyone was subjected to this type of clothing; even Coran dressed up for the occasion even though he wasn't required to even show up to this meeting.

The planet that they were currently stationed on was very peaceful and full of these scaly creatures that had way too many arms and not enough eyeballs, but were friendly nonetheless. They were the ones who had suggested this meeting of sorts to show the rest of the inhabitants of this planet that team Voltron were on their side and fighting the good fight against the Galra. Many of the aliens that were living in this galaxy had been affected by the Galra or Lord Zarkon directly in one way or another and were quite pleased to finally meet the soldiers who were going to hopefully save them.

But as the meeting slowly turned into some sort of appreciation party, Keith couldn't help but sink further and further into himself as the crowds of humanoid women surrounded Lance.

And oh did he just know that Lance was loving every minute of it.

Keith stood off in the sidelines, angrily chugging down what looked to be frothy toothpaste but actually tasted much like the pale ale he choose to drink while he had stayed briefly with a foster family from New Mexico. He could feel the ugly little green monster burning with rage inside him as the glittering laugh from one particular alien girl that Lance seemed to be making very good friends with shattered the still air around him.

He didn't want to interfere, however, because he knew Lance. Lance liked being around crowds; enjoyed it even. Keith would never be able to understand why masses of people made him feel safe but being alone made him feel so low energy. 

Being around people for Keith was much too exhausting.

“Oh Lance, you are so handsome! How do you ever keep the others at bay? You have such beautiful eyes and you're just so humorous. Oh, how I wish I could have my own blue paladin.” 

Keith slammed his mug down as he flicked his eyes upwards to watch him again. This was too much and not fun at all. Lance had promised to be on his best behaviour but of course what good did that do when he looked like THAT.

The two barely made it off the ship in time to hear Allura introduce them since Keith really couldn't keep his hands off of his own boyfriend.

It must be the stupid suit. It can't be his natural charm and charisma, oh no. It had to be the slim cut of the navy blue slacks that hugged his thighs and tapered down his legs to show off how thin his ankles were. Or the crisp light pink of his long shirt that fit his broad shoulders perfectly and the gold belt that cinched in his already small waist. It couldn't be how he looked as if his skin was glowing underneath the dim lights or the way he had brushed his hair back for this special occasion, opting to also add gold accessories to pin back the unruly parts of his bangs behind his ears.

Oh god, Keith was so horny now just thinking about him. All he wanted to do now was rip away that stupid gold Altean belt and ravage Lance with teeth, tongue and nails.

“Oh blue paladin, you are just so bright and beautiful. Do you have another you are promised too? Certainly you must, dear Lance.”

Keith squared his shoulders as he tried his best to take a calming breath while he watched the girls around Lance hold their breath in anticipation.

He would never admit this, but Keith was also biting on his tongue in wait.

Lance's mouth curled into a mischievous smirk and reached out with his left hand to the alien girl who had asked the question, curling his finger around one soft green ringlet of her hair. “If I were to tell you, would you still keep me company?”

Oh, that fucking does it.

Keith knew that stupid voice and knew it very, very well. It was the same voice that had not only convinced him to let him blow him before they got dressed that afternoon and it was the same voice Lance used whenever the Cuban noodle really wanted him to go along with his plans of either having sex midday or sneaking out from the castle ship to explore whatever world they were currently staying on.

The little green monster of rage took over Keith's body as he weaved his way towards the blue paladin. The girls around him were no match for him at all as he shouldered his way through to finally grab hold of prince charming himself.

“Excuse us for a minute, paladin business.”

Keith tried his best to give them all a polite smile but knew it had not come out that way since Lance apologized and promised his return as he was being dragged away.

He did not let go of Lance's wrist till he had the lanky noodle pushed up against a wall in an empty corridor, his hands already buried into his gelled down hair as Keith worried the skin of Lance's throat between his teeth.

“Ahh, Keith!”

Lance groaned as his hands flew up to clutch at Keith's biceps. The red paladin growled as he tugged on the strands of short hair, yanking Lance's head farther back so he could devour and mark more skin.

“Keith, please!”

Lance whined before Keith pulled his mouth away from him. His breath coming out rushed as he breathed all over Lance's now exposed collarbones. His tanned skin was already starting to form bruises in the shape of his mouth and a sense of ownership washed over him.

Lance was his and he did not want to share his only source of light.

“I-i'm sorry. You were just being too much of.. You were being too you but I should have handled it better.”

Keith closed his eyes as his hands slid out from Lance's now unruly hair before cupping his jaw. Flicking his eyes up to look at him, he could see the faint flush on Lance's cheeks and feel the shy smile that was lifting the corners of his mouth up.

“I ugh, kind of did it on purpose.”

“What.”

Keith could feel ice run through his veins as he watched Lance's smile turn absolutely pure evil. The blue paladin's hands slithered over his shoulders and down his sides before coming to rest on his hips. Lance's blue eyes glittered with mischief as he brought his lips closer to Keith's; the tips of their noses brushing and their breathes mingling together.

“I wanted to see if you'd keep your cool or not, tough guy. You know I'm only ever gonna be yours.”

Keith could feel ice and jealously paint over the red that he was already seeing as he pushed Lance back against the wall. His fingers gliding down to circle his neck, his eyes never wavering from the blue paladin's bold blue ones as he felt Lance loop his fingers into the gold chains that hung from the belt that Keith was made to wear. 

“What're you gonna do, babe? Punish me? High five me with your mouth? Fuck me up a little--”

“If you don't tell me you want me to fuck you then I won't but if you're going to make me jealous on purpose then you better be ready to have my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Keith pressed his fingers into the back of his neck, he could feel rather than hear Lance lose some of his breath as the boy's smile fell into a softer, sexier smirk.

“Pensé que te gusta escucharme hablar.”

Keith felt arousal wash over him as Lance dropped to his knees and made quick work of pulling himself out from the tight, dark blue slacks. He watched as Lance flicked the tip of his tongue against the slit of his cock before flicking his eyes up to see if Keith was watching. 

“Wanna still treat me gently, starboy?”

Keith tsked and reached out, taking a handful of Lance's hair while Lance slipped his cock back into his mouth. He pulled him all the way to the back of his throat and flattened his tongue against the shaft, his hand cupping Keith's balls gently as he massaged them back and forth.

“You're a huge asshole you know that?”

Keith groaned as he started to move his hips gently into his mouth. His head fell backwards as Lance continued to massage his tongue against him and pull on his balls. Keith knew Lance could take all of him but he really didn't feel like cumming here; he'd really rather do what he wanted to do before hand and ravage Lance instead.

“Baby, if you keep letting me do this then I'll cum.”

Keith murmured softly as Lance pulled once again on his balls, his head bobbing up and down his shaft while his tongue still continued to work. His blue eyes flicked up to see Keith through his long lashes before pushing forward, his lips spreading more around him as they brushed against the soft skin of his pelvis.

“Oh fuck, Lance.”

Just as Keith was about to suggest what he had in mind, a blur of black had turned the corner down the hallway where they were and quickly turned back around. The white tuft of hair had given the black paladin away as the two stayed in their position; the two of them petrified and shocked still. 

But before they even righted themselves, Shiro of course started to lay into them without even looking over his shoulder to check if they were still there.

“Oh for quiznack's sake, Lance get up and Keith put your dick away for once in my life time. You two seriously need to practice some self control. This is absolutely not how paladins should act. AT. ALL.”

 

~*~

Everyone aboard the castle ship moved almost as if they were in slow motion and avoided making conversation with one another as they all slowly made their way back to their respective rooms. It had been a hard battle and an even harder pill to swallow when the paladins had watched a whole planet burn up into nothing but horrific flames as the Robeast devoured everything it sunk its claws into.

The planet had been evacuated before hand, thanks to Allura and Hunk, but there was no saving the planet that the creatures had lived on for what they were told was thousands and thousands of years. Years of culture and families' homes all went up in an inferno that Voltron couldn't handle because of the massive size of the planet. On top of that, Lance and Blue had been exhausted out of their minds as they continuously got in the other paladins' ways to save them from the fiery tongues that licked out at them as the others took down the Robeast. Lance had taken it upon himself to sacrifice everything he had to help put out the planet or to save the others as he used everything in his arsenal to contain the fires.

Some guardian of water he was.

He couldn't even save himself.

Robeast defeated, and the planet burned to ashes; team Voltron scrambled to find a willing home that would accept this many new aliens. They had ended up going back to Balmera, the Balmerians immediately taking them in and expressing how much they would get these poor souls back on their feet in no time. They, having already experienced how loosing a home must feel, welcoming the new creatures with open arms.

That couldn't be said for their team. 

This was probably the first, and not the last, that the paladins would see something so heartbreaking. 

Once the Lions were back in their air locks and the castle ship was settled in a quiet part of the galaxy, no one spoke to one another as they tried their best to figure out how to handle the situation that had just happened.

Lance, for the most part, hid himself away in atrium. The stars glittered above him in the dark navy of the galaxy's sky as he tried his best to quell the anxiety and heartache inside him. He wasn't any help at all, today. His freeze blast didn't work out at all, it was always melted so quickly. His other attempts of putting the fires out either worked for a short while or failed to even keep the fire under control. Blue was suffering from massive damage from his own doing of trying to save his team from the flames but ended up hurting his lion in the process. Shiro had to peel Lance away from Blue when they all had noticed he hadn't come out from the airlock. The blue paladin had been sobbing as he continued to apologize profusely to Blue for hurting her and then to Shiro as he tried to tell him it was all his fault.

The tears had stopped awhile ago, but now Lance was left with a sore and aching heart as he counted the stars in the sky. 

“Hey baby, I've been looking for you.”

Keith called out to him softly from the sliding doors that led into the room. The red paladin had immediately taken off to the training room to fight off whatever he was feeling and no one stopped him. 

Not even Lance. 

Lance didn't turn around to look at him as he pressed his face into his knees; hiding his reddened cheeks and his glossy eyes. He could hear Keith's soft footsteps approach him but instead of sitting down beside him, the boy slipped his arms around his waist and pulled Lance into his lap. He could feel Keith's warm breath as he nestled his chin into the crook of his shoulder before pressing his soft lips to his neck. They sat there like that for a little while in silence, as Lance fought back tears that were stinging his eyes again. He could faintly hear Keith humming something under his breath as he ran his thumbs over Lance's stomach gently to the tune. 

Lance lifted his head suddenly, startling Keith as he did the same but before they could speak to each other, the intercom chimed and Allura's voice rang out.

“If I could have all the paladins in the navigation room immediately, myself and Coran would like to discuss an important matter with all of you at once.”

Lance slumped once again against Keith's chest as he stared at the boy's gloved hands. What impeccable timing they always seemed to have.

“We don't have to go just yet.”

Keith murmured softly before brushing his lips against Lance's cheek. The boy titled his head back a bit to look at him before his lips pulled up slightly in a sad smile. 

“Think they might kick me off the team, starboy?”

“Lance. That's not funny.”

Keith tightened his arms around him as he nuzzled his head further into Lance's neck. Of course it wasn't funny, he didn't even find it funny. But what else were they going to talk about. Surely it had to be his screw up and how he wasn't actually the real paladin of the blue lion. 

Maybe everything up till now was just sheer dumb luck.

“I'm not even that good of a pilot. I only made fighter class because of you; I'm still just a cargo pilot and I'm not meant to be here. Allura can probably fly Blue much better than I can let alone keep Blue safe. I'm nothing compared to any of you guys, I don't have anything special about me.”

Lance's voice quivered as he spoke those last words. He could feel the tears well up and spill over his cheeks as Keith held him tight against himself. He could feel Keith press gentle kisses to his shoulder and then against his neck as Lance tried to stop himself from totally losing control.

Keith hummed softly, waiting for the right moment to speak before Lance turned his head to the side and pressed his forehead against him. The boy didn't move away from his spot on his shoulder but tired his best to look up at him, his violet eyes curious and full of something else.

“Do you think I'm useless?”

Lance could feel his bottom lip quivering as he tried his best to stop the hiccup that was threaten to bubble up inside his throat as he waited for Keith to speak.

What if Keith really did think he was useless? Lance didn't think he could handle that, not now or ever to be quite honest. This boy was one of the things that was keeping him sane. Keith made him feel worthy of existing, what if that changed because of today?  
Lance felt the red paladin slide his head off from his shoulder to properly press his forehead to his own. He brought up one hand to gently cup Lance's cheek as the boy waited with bated breath, his heart already sinking in wait.

“You will never be useless to me.”

Keith confessed, his warm breath washing over Lance's face. He could feel his heart squeeze itself tight as Lance chocked back a hysteric laugh, his lips pulling into a tight smile.

“Kiss me, space cadet. Please.”

Keith obliged him as their lips pressed gently to one another. The kiss was soft and very much slow, Lance could feel his whole body brighten up underneath Keith's touch as he tried to keep his desperation for more out of it. But alas, Keith always seemed to know when Lance wanted more.

Lance felt Keith's tongue run along his bottom lip before he had a chance to even open his mouth slightly. The two of them immediately fighting each other with their tongues as Lance finally won out. Their teeth clicked against one another's every so often and Lance would nip at Keith's lips whenever the other boy tried to take over. They continued to kiss until Lance felt Keith's other hand slowly snake up his shirt to flick at his nipple.

“Ah-nh, hey.”

Lance pulled back from the kiss as Keith continued to pinch him, the hand that cradled his cheek slide itself around his waist again to gently brush against his lower stomach. Warmth blossomed throughout his body as he felt the tight coil of arousal start to unravel slowly as he let his head drop back against Keith's shoulder. The other boy's mouth immediately going after his neck as he sunk his teeth into the meaty flesh of his throat.

Lance's mouth fell open as a soft groan escaped, his back arched off Keith's chest as he continued to pinch and pull at his nipple before caressing his chest and repeating whatever he had done to the other.

“Can I touch you?”

Keith whispered thickly into Lance's ear as the hand on his stomach lowered, the tip of his pointer finger dipping into the waist band of his jeans.

“Too late to ask me now, buddy.”

Lance replied breathless, he felt shivers run down his spine as Keith tired his best to shove his hand down his pants. The blue paladin had no idea what to do with his hands so he unbuttoned and zipped his jeans down as fast as he could as Keith sunk his teeth into his shoulder again.

“Ah, do it quickly.”

Lance murmured as he grabbed a hold of Keith's thighs, his nails digging in as Keith wrapped his gloved hand around his cock and gave it one hard stroke. The feeling of the soft leather against his feverish skin sent his emotions all over the place as arousal whirl pooled downward and fuelled his need to be touched more.

“C'mon Keith, faster.”

Keith stroked him slower, but his grip tightened around him which sent yet another spark of desire up through his system as he closed his eyes. His mouth fell open again around a silent moan before Lance turned his head to the side to whine in Keith's ear.

“Keithhhhh, I want morrrrreeee. Stop being so –mfph.”

The hand that had been torturing his nipples slide out from underneath Lance's shirt to then stuff two of his fingers into his mouth. Lance keened around them as the salty taste and the worn leather filled his mouth. Keith growled into his ear before brushing his thumb across the tip of the head, smearing precum all over before tugging Lance's ear lobe between his teeth.

“You're always so demanding till you have something in your mouth.”

Keith spoke darkly into his ear as he gave him one slow tug, making Lance's back arch off his chest again and moan around the fingers in his mouth. He dug his nails deeper into the boy's thighs as Keith continued to draw out his strokes before fitting in another finger into his mouth.

“Be a good boy and suck on them for me, would you?”

Keith nuzzled his nose against Lance's cheek as his whole body flushed a bright pink at the praise and was filled with need for more but before he could even work for it, the intercom chimed above them.

Well, fuck.

Shiro was seriously going to hand them their asses and not in a good way.

 

~*~

It was dark and Keith could barely see what was happening in front of him but he knew whatever Lance was doing with his mouth was really working for him.

The two of them were in the kitchen, Lance having caught Keith sneaking out from their bed and blaming it on him being too starved to sleep. Keith had assured Lance that he was coming back but Lance was adamant of accompanying him.

Which was why they were like this now.

Lance really did have a thing for voyeurism.

Keith was currently bent over one of the counters, his legs spread and his pants pulled down around his ankles as Lance kneeled behind him. The blue paladin was massaging his balls with one hand as his teeth worried the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and ass cheeks, marking him up with bruises in the shape of his mouth. His other hand was on himself, jerking himself off as he continued to mar Keith's body.

“Lance, can you hurry up and fuck me already.”

Keith groaned as Lance's tongue flattened itself out against his hole before the wet muscle poked itself a bit inside him.

Oh. 

OH, THATS VERY NEW.

Keith gripped the closest thing that was near his hand as he breathed in deep breaths. He tried his best to steady out his breathing and to keep the sounds that were dying to come out inside at bay while Lance lapped at him. He could feel Lance's tongue flutter around him before plunging back in and fucking him with his tongue, all while his other hand squeezed his balls in time with his thursts.

This was a very NEW thing the blue paladin had been doing. 

Not even Keith had ever done something like this before but it was starting to become one of his favourites.

“That feels so good, baby.”

Keith moaned as he pushed back a little bit against Lance's face, his lip losing all its colour as he bit down as hard as he could. He really didn't wanna get caught again with his pants down around his ankles for the fiftieth time.

Lance pulled away but quickly replaced it with a finger, burying it all the way to his knuckle easily with all the saliva that was already within him. 

“Usted está tan caliente, cariño.”

Keith had no idea what he was saying but he could pick out certain words that set his whole body on fire. He had no idea why it was such a turn on for him when he never spoke a word of Spanish in his life, but it was just so sexy hearing Lance speak it from time to time.

The boy could be insulting him and telling him he doesn't want to be with him any more and Keith would still fall head over heels for him.

God, he was so pathetically in love with this idiot. 

Lance crooked his long finger up inside him and began slowly moving his finger around. Keith closed his eyes and sighed out a shaky breath as he tried not to fuck himself on Lance's one finger alone; how slutty could he actually be.

Very, actually.

But not as much as Lance apparently.

He could hear lance chuckle behind him before placing a gentle kiss to his hip before his rough voice spoke out to him. 

“How badly do you want me to fuck you against the counter, dropout? Would you like having a cargo pilot give you what you need?”

Keith bit onto his knuckles to keep his mouth shut as Lance slipped yet another finger inside him. They moved within him, stroking the bundle of nerves within him every so often before assaulting the one spot entirely.

“Fuck, Lance. Please, can you please just fuck me now.”

“NO. NO. THERE WILL BE NONE OF THAT IN MY HAPPY PLACE. PLEASE, OH QUIZNACK. PLEASE GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN.”

Keith had never wanted to actually kill somebody as much as he wanted to fucking die right there.

 

~*~

 

“Ah, Keith. How 'bout we wait till we get to our room?”

“You've been fighting me all day and you've been showing off non stop, you either shut your mouth or I'll fill it for you.”

The two of them were in the showers, having just come from some really intensive training since Shiro had had enough of them and their constant need to be inside each other. Keith had Lance pressed up against one of the shower stalls' walls and was currently raking his fingers through his hair while attacking his mouth with his own.

Not that he was complaining, he just didn't want to get hit again by Shiro's alien arm.

That arm was legit going to star in all his nightmares from now on.

Lance had his arms wrapped around Keith's waist with his hands already kneading his ass. The friction between them was already too much but exactly what they needed as they grinded against each other. Their cocks slide against one another as they kissed, or well, assaulted each other with their tongues and teeth.

This was his favourite type of Keith when he was horny.

He liked it a lot when he would be a little bit more rough with him and not so careful.

Keith tugged on his wet strands of hair to pull his head back, his mouth immediately latching onto his damp neck to leave fresh bites and bruises. Lance squeezed his ass hard before slipping one of his hands between them, his fingers wrapping around both of their cocks.

“When do you think Shiro will come by to check?”

Lance grit his teeth as Keith bit around his collarbone, he could feel the sharp sting of the mark and already could tell it would be one of the darkest ones Keith had ever given him. 

Just as the two were about to argue again, the door to the shower room swung open and all the blood within their bodies slowly turned to ice. Shiro walked in with a black towel slung low around his hips as he absently scratched at the back of his head and yawned, his eyes closed as he passed by the two's shared stall.

“Do you think he noticed?”

Lance murmured softly to Keith as they continued to watch their leader's back, the two of them slowly drifting apart from one another.

“I noticed.”

Shiro called out as he hung the black towel over one of the stalls metal bars and stepped inside. His back still towards him as he started to absently whistle a hollow tune.

 

 

~*~

It was Valentine's day.

Or it was, according to the calender and Hunk.

Keith did not celebrate this horrible holiday. Not at all, not even once.

Except for that awkward time in fifth grade, but that was to never be spoken about again.

Lance however, loved the holiday but complained about it. He was educating Allura and Coran about St. Valentine's but before he could tell them it was about love, he immediately went in on how it was a day designed to make sure single people were aware they were single.

“It's actually Single's Awareness day. All the girls would make sure that you knew that they were single that day and didn't need a man to get them roses or make them feel loved because they already lvoed themselves. Or everyone would ask you your plans but if you didn't have plans then you were a loser. I've never ever had a date for Valentine's day and look how I turned out, I'm still suave with the ladies and now with men. Look at me, I'm team Voltron's sharp shooter. I'm like a cherub, I never miss.”

“Obviously, you did since you just said you never had a Valentine's day date.”

Keith piped up from his spot at the table as he continued to sharpen his dagger. Pidge snickered and Hunk tried his best not to laugh but smiled big anyway.

Lance frowned and shrugged his comment away, his eyes falling back to Allura to give her a sexy smirk. 

“Well if he won't be my valentine, then will you do the honours, princess? I'll melt in your mouth and not your hand.”

Everyone groaned except for Keith as he shot Lance a glare. The tall boy snickered as he sent a wink his way, obviously riling him up for later.

-  
-  
-

And later did happen, but not until after Shiro put them through intense combat training. Coran ran flight simulations and encouraged the paladins to feel rather then think about their next moves while piloting their lions. Allura watched from the safety of the castle ship as they were barraged with different types of training droids and artificial Robeasts; Pidge had found a generator that could broadcast out into the world different types of made up monsters they could fight. They were basically glorified holograms that seemed to be a hit with Shiro and Hunk because the tech behind it was fascinating but the possibilities to actually have practice fights with these near perfect replicas really helped the team become one with each other.

Keith had just finished up in the showers, his shoulders were aching and his thighs were tight. He hadn't forgotten how it was like to fight hand to hand with Shiro, but was not expecting his leader to go as harsh as he had with him. 

He understood why, this man has seen Keith in so many different ways ever since Lance become the number one horn dog on the ship.

But did it really mean that he deserved to be treated the harshest out of them all? No. Although, the others didn't also have training like the two of them did so that could also explain why.

As Keith absently walked back to his room, his mind else, he couldn't help but notice how silent the ship had gotten. It was only around seven maybe eight o'clock earth time, but it was never this peaceful. Usually, you could still hear the faint laughter of somebody near by or the soft groans of the pipes above. 

There was nothing.

Just silence.

It didn't worry Keith however, the quiet that filled the air around him was welcoming. It wasn't like the last time at all; this silence was comfortable and made him feel more at home. Keith did however wonder where Lance was, he hadn't come to the showers with the rest of them and no one has heard a peep out of him yet.

Even at dinner, Lance was no where to be seen.

Keith turned the corner of one of the hallways, passing by Lance's room and chancing a glance at his closed door. Still nothing, he had already sent a call through from the shower room's intercom system to his boyfriend's but no answer came.

Stopping in front of his door, he dragged a hand down his face as the metal doors slide open after sensing him standing there before stepping inside. The doors sliding shut behind him as the over head lights fluttered on to reveal what could be the death of Keith Kogane.

His bed's mattress had been pulled out from the unit that was already craved into the wall and was now laid down on the floor. The sheets were all in disarray and the pillows looked to have already fallen off the sides but looked too perfect to have just slipped off the sheets without them being placed like that. Lance was sat there kneeled in the centre of it all, his bright blue eyes looking up at Keith and a shy smile tugging at his thin lips. The boy was dressed in nothing but white lace. Thin strings of the fabric were draped over his narrow hips and pulled tight into a bow on the sides of his slender thighs. Straps hung down from the elegant white bows that held up what looked to be thin white socks that smoothed over his long legs and fit a bit tight around his thighs. All over white lace covered Lance's crotch, emphasizing the size of himself and cut very low to still reveal how well the blue paladin keeps himself groomed; which in all honestly is near perfect if you asked Keith. His tanned skin contrasted heavily with the white and oh boy was it driving Keith mad.

He was absolutely salivating.

“Well, I know you like me more in blue but I'm trying to get myself a V-day date for once so I opted for a more appropriate colour.” Lance looked down at his thigh, slipping his pointer finger underneath one of the many lacy straps and snapping it against his flesh. The sound of the elastic hitting his skin sent a shiver up Keith's spine as he stayed quiet, still trying to process what he wanted to touch first. 

The blue paladin looked up again, his tongue darting out to slowly drag across his bottom lip as he tilted his head a bit to the side. His smile curling into a knowing smirk, “I'm sorry I didn't get you chocolates for Valentine's day, but if you want something sweet I'm right here.”

Keith was so happy Lance loved this stupid holiday.

The red paladin took a step closer to the mattress and dropped to his knees immediately. His fingers spread out onto Lance's covered thighs as his eyes ran over his body once again, only this time getting a closer look.

“Is this why you ditched after training?”

Keith asked, his voice already rough with lust and the need to rip everything off of the boy. He rubbed his hands along Lance's thighs, squeezing them gently as he listened to him speak.

“Not really, but I have good intel that Allura keeps fancy underwear in a box in one of the abandon storage rooms. Thought I might find something you'd like, starboy.”

Lance leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead, his arms slipping around his neck to pull him closer. 

“Ser mi San Valentín?”

“If that means I get to rip you out of this and make you all mine then yeah, I'll be your Valentine.”

Keith answered almost too fast, his lips pressing hard against Lance's as the two boys started clawing at each other. Keith dragged his hands down to Lance's knees and tucked his fingers in behind so he could yank his legs out from underneath. Lance yelped as he was laid flat onto his back, Keith hovering over him before the boy pressed his lips to his again.

Keith loved the feeling of kissing Lance. He kissed like he needed him, like Keith was his only source of breath and he loved every second of it. He could feel his heart swell up as Lance moaned a little bit, his lips opening up slightly to let Keith slip his tongue inside.

The two of them kissed for a bit longer then they should have, Keith's hands running along the sides of his body as Lance tugged and played with his hair. His other hand gently scratching at Keith's clothed back before he started to get impatient.

Lance never liked to be slow in anything he did.

But neither did Keith.

“Mhm, thought you wanted something sweeter babe.”

Lance said softly, pulling his lips away to press soft kisses along Keith's jaw. Keith made a low noise in his throat as he brought one of his hands up to cradle one side of the boy's face. The two of them looked at each other for a moment; Lance was flushed and the faint splattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks stood out even more. They were one of the things that Keith loved most about him and he made it adamant when they were together alone in bed to make sure Lance knew he loved all his spots.

“I was wondering, baby. If you'd let me do something different for you.”

Keith asked, his tone light but the roughness was still stuck in his throat. He was trying so hard not to just burying himself in between Lance's thighs and fuck him into the bedding. The red paladin had no problem bottoming for his boyfriend but he also hadn't stopped thinking about how good Lance would be at taking his cock like the needy little slut they both knew he was.

Maybe today would be his lucky day to test that theory.

Lance looked at him, his lips sticking out in a slight pout before the blue paladin rolled his hips up into Keith's. The friction sent shivers down his spine before his eyes turned hard, the hand holding his cheek gripping a bit firmer as he waited for Lance to look at him.

“What are you doing? I asked you a question.”

“You're taking too long and I'm trying to speed up to the part where I let you rip this lace off me. Don't you want me to fuck you?”

Lance tried to play coy and rolled his hips again but Keith had other plans. He pressed his hips down into the boy, grinding himself up a bit in the process. Lance's mouth fell open in a groan, his eyes still open and focused on Keith's. This gave Keith the opportunity to slip his thumb into Lance's mouth, his tongue already sweeping across the pad of his finger before he pressed down onto the muscle.

“I think this time, I'll be the one fucking you. Nod, yes if you agree baby.”

Keith spoke sternly, he had rolled his hips up into Lance again as he had spoke. The boy groaned again around the thumb in his mouth but didn't look scared like the last time Keith had brought this up. Lance had almost left him that night, when he had asked after they had just had sex. He hadn't see the Cuban get so scared before but he had reassured him that he did not care about the wait time.

What mattered to him was that Lance really wanted to do it when he was ready.

And hopefully that day was today because Keith was also getting really vivid with his jerk off sessions now that he knew Lance liked to be choked.

“You can say no, Lance.”

Keith reminded him as he leaned down to press soft kisses along his neck. Lance squirmed as he did so, the boy was ticklish and always had been, another reason why Keith loved him. He knew Lance would rather be bitten and marked then be treated like he was fragile.

“Fuck me.”

Lance murmured around his thumb, his cheeks darkening as he looked down. His long lashes casted shadows over his freckled cheeks as Keith leaned up again to see him.

“What was that, baby?”

Keith had heard him.

But he wanted to hear him say it just onnnne more time before he was finally given the one thing he wanted the most.

Lance tired to pull away from Keith's hand, turning his head away to get his finger out from his mouth but Keith bucked his hips up into the boy again. A cry fell from Lance's lips as Keith swiped his wet thumb across his bottom lip.

“Say it again.”

“Fuck me, Keith.”

That was absolutely unfair of Lance to use his name but goddammit did it make him want to make this the best fuck of his life.

The red paladin surged forward, his thumb moving out of the way as he seized Lance's mouth again. Their tongues fought with each other and their teeth clicked, Keith could taste blood but what did it matter when Lance was rubbing himself against his thigh like he was a dog in heat.

Keith pulled away from his mouth as he ran his teeth along his jaw before sinking them into the soft flesh of his throat. Lance moaned, long and loud as Keith sucked the skin between his teeth. He could already feel Lance filling out in the thin white lace panties as he sucked dark marks into his skin before biting down onto his collarbone.

“Ah! Keith!”

Lance's back arched off the bed, his whole body pressing up against his as Keith slid his hands down his sides and around his hips. He flattened his tongue against the darkening bite mark he left before nipping at his chest, his hands taking hold of Lance's ass cheeks and squeezing hard.

“I can't wait to be inside you.”

Keith snarled darkly, his teeth catching onto one of Lance's nipples and tonguing at the little nub. Lance was absolutely a mess already and he hadn't even touched his cock yet. The boy had his head thrown back against the mattress, his mouth hung open as he continued to moan and plead for more of Keith. His hands were either in Keith's hair and tugging on the strands or gripping the sheets that laid around them; but made no attempts to touch himself because Keith for sure would just tie them up with the lace he was wearing.

Speaking of which.

Keith continued to show attention to Lance's chest, sucking and biting the skin as he slowly tried to get onto his knees. Once he did, he pulled Lance up onto his lap by his ass and let go. His hands sliding to press against his lower back so he could keep him in place.

“Give me a kiss, baby.”

Keith breathed as Lance rose off from the mattress, his thighs tightening around Keith's as he did before pressing his hot mouth to his. The boy's hands buried themselves into his long hair as Keith's fingers played with the white frilly lace that was still around him.

Well, this was about to be a once in a life time thing.

“Did you bring any of that lotion you have?”

Keith slid his mouth away to ask before glancing around the bed, his eyes roaming over the sheets and the pillows that were now fully on the floor.

“Y-yeah. Let me grab it.”

Lance said, his voice thick as he slid himself off of Keith's lap to not only turn around and reach over for the said lotion but also give him a great view of his lace covered ass.

Oh dear god, what a perfect ass it was.

Keith couldn't wait and got back up onto his knees; he had been sitting on his calves when he had held Lance in his lap. He surged forward and immediately slid his fingers under the lace straps before yanking on the lace so he could pull them down.

“K-keith!”

Lance looked over his shoulder, his brows furrowed but his smile gave himself away as Keith flipped him onto his back, straddling him once more.

“You did that on purpose, you tease.”

Keith accused, his nails scrapping at the lace as he tried his best to rip holes into them. As he watched Lance's eyes brighten, he bucked his hips into the boy and ripped right into the fabric. He tore it off and threw it to the side as he tried to pry the strings away from around his waist.

Lance was withering beneath him, the head of his cock peaking out from the waist band of the torn lace panties as he tried to rub himself against Keith's. He knew he wanted the friction but all Keith wanted to do to him now was punish Lance.

The lotion was now just laying by Lance's head; they had run out of whatever they had been using before which resulted in the two of them taking turns to steal this thick oil that Hunk used to cook with. If it was safe enough to eat it then by all means, they could use it for this. Keith reached out for the bottle and flicked the cap open, squirting a good amount of the lukewarm liquid all over his fingers before leaning down to press a soft kiss against Lance's cheek.

“You still okay with this?”

Lance opened his eyes a bit and nod his head, his hands coming up to curl into his hair again before Keith watched his eyes roll back. The noise that had come out of Lance just now needed to be filed away for later because it was absolutely obscene.

He had circled a finger around the twitching hole, the puckered skin smooth against his finger tip as he massaged Lance there for a good minute or so. Keith had his free hand however wrapped around one of Lance's thighs, holding his leg up and spreading him open more. He didn't want to go straight in right away, that would totally ruin this for the both of them so Keith gently dipped his finger shallowly inside. 

Lance's eyes rolled back as he took a sharp intake of breath, his hands were buried into the sheets around his head as his back arched slightly. Keith couldn't help but watch him, he kept up with the shallow thrusting of his finger and could feel his whole body grow hot. 

Lance was absolutely so gorgeous and so expressive.

He couldn't wait to be surrounded by him.

“Breathe baby, I'm going in a bit deeper now.”

Keith warned, his lips pressing into the corner of Lance's shoulder as he slid his finger in further before curling up inside him. The blue paladin hissed softly before his head fell to the side, his arms coming up to cover his face as Keith rubbed his inner walls. 

A soft chuckle escaped from Keith's mouth as he nipped at his wrist, “Lance, let me see you.”

He watched Lance's mouth open but before he could reply, Keith slide another finger within him and stretched his fingers apart within him. A loud moan fell from his lips as Keith started to thrust his fingers slowly inside Lance, his eyes watching his boyfriend's chest as his breathing became more erratic.

“Baby, move your arms.”

Keith leaned up a bit so he could press his mouth to Lance's ear, his teeth snagging his earlobe to bite down gently on it. Lance whined as he pumped his fingers faster into him, his knuckles turning white as he kept his arms up still around his face.

“C'mon, I wanna see you enjoy it.”

Keith tried again, but with a more rougher tone. He curled his fingers up, finding the hard little nub and stroked it as best as he could. 

Lance's arms flew away from his face to reach up to grab onto the edge of the mattress as his back arched high off the bed. Keith felt his ass grind down onto his fingers before he finally made eye contact with bright teary blue eyes. Lance looked absolutely wrecked, his cheeks were so flushed and the tears that did escape left wet streaks down his face.

Keith could feel his cock harden again, having gone a bit soft but seeing Lance be absolutely torn up from just being fingered open was something that he didn't expect to be so aroused by.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful.”

Keith sighed before he started to thrust his fingers into him again, but this time at a faster pace. Lance continued to look at him, his mouth open slightly as little ahhs fell out every now and then before Keith felt the walls around his finger start to tighten up around them.

Oh, this was interesting.

“K-keith, I'm gonna cum.”

Lance breathed out softly. Keith leaned forward to press hard kisses against his boyfriend's mouth before curling his fingers once more up to press down hard on the sensitive little nub within him.

Boy, did Lance not lie.

Lance cried into his mouth as he Keith turned his head to look down at his stomach. Thick white strings covered his skin, some of it almost reaching up to his chin. He didn't completely pull his fingers out from him but he did slow his pace down, opting instead to pull Lance's bottom lip between his teeth to calm him down from his orgasm.

“Are you going to fuck me, now?”

Lance asked quietly, his breath was laboured and his arms laid uselessly above him still. His expression was so relaxed that Keith was almost so certain that he could just jerk off to this experience alone.

“Yes, baby I---”

The room was then bathed in yellow flashing lights as the intercom sparked alive, a blaring horn blasting through the speakers as the castle ship shook violently.

“Paladins! You are all needed in your lions! There is an enemy ship attacking us from the east and our shields are down! Paladins, assemble Voltron!”

Just Keith's luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED THE LAST FIC? LIKE??? WOW, THANK YOU???  
> I love each and everyone of you so very much <3
> 
> I also want to address again that I suck at Spanish. I suck at it so much but I am trying. Again, a translator is great but I would also really like a link or someway to reach you if you're interested. I am always so happy to hear people tell me they will translate for me but when I have no way of contacting you outside of this site then its kinda like... Idk, not helpful to me? But I do still appreciate having you guys tell me y'all can help me out, I really do. I just need to be able to message you with my shit translations is all >.<
> 
> Pensé que te gusta escucharme hablar. - I thought you liked to hear me talk. 
> 
> Usted está tan caliente, cariño. -- You're so hot, sweetheart.
> 
> Ser mi San Valentín? – Be my Valentine?


End file.
